rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Bakugan: Defenders of Electrixia: Prologue: Antagonist
Infinity: OK. Since the narrator died in the last one, I'll be doing this! Woohoo. And some commentary by the one and only.. Rainbow! So lets get started. Today, we will be doing the antagonist of the story. The villains. The Shadowians. The sly, intelligent, sneaky, diabolical, race. So. Let's get started. (The scene changes to a shadowy planet covered with deadly gases and shadows) Infinity: OK. Shadowia is a planet where Shadowians live. The planet itself is covered in deadly gases and shadows so enemies will have a difficult time attacking. The Shadowians are at war with my planet. They are winning because of their sly actions, intelligent brains, diabolical plans, etc. But, we manage to defend ourselves. Now, lets talk the six main characters for the story. The six 14 years olds. Now, Lets begin! (Scene changes to a dark room) Infinity: This will be a bit boring without the narrator. I wanna get hurt like he did so.. yeah. Rainbow: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Infinity: Ok ok. Our first 14 year old is Nikkie. She is a Pyrus brawler. She is the sister of Diamond. She is a hybird of Shadowian and Electrixian. She brawls with a mighty force that no other girl can surpass. In a brawl, she is serious and don't let her enemy know what tatic she's using. Her likes are brawling, pwning Electrixians, listening to music, planning diabolical plans, and hanging out with her friends. Her Bakugan is Pyrus Strikeflier. Rainbow: As I like to call her, Strikey because, she often strikes you from the above. So, the non-airborn Bakugan will have a difficult time brawling with her. She also packs a punch and uses strong tatics. So, be careful brawling with her. Infinity: The next one is Chole. She is a Subterra brawler. She brawls like Nikkie but, doesn't fly. Her tatics are pretty complex to figure out. She likes to pwn anyone who stands in her way, listen to music, planning attacks, and hanging out with friends. Her Bakugan is Subterra Krakix. Rainbow: Wow. You guys are going to have a hard time brawling with Krakix. He likes to strike from the ground, but plans his tatics before using them. He also packs a strong hand and some good strategics. I suggest you guuys plan also. Infinity: Our next Shadowian is Bryan. He is a Haos brawler. He is not good at packing a punch but handles tatics very well. The strategics of his might be diffuclt to figure out. So, be careful. He likes to pwn Extrixians, plan tatics, listen to music, and brawl. His Bakugan is Haos Plitheon. Rainbow: Plitheon maybe weak, but he has a brain on him. His tatic may have you perplexed for a period of time. So, you might have a hard time with him. After he his you in his trap, there is a 5% or even 10% chance you're getting out. So, I suggest you plan some counter abilities or something. Infinity: The next in line the the leader, Luke. He is the prince of Shadowia and a Darkus brawler. He is a hardcore brawler. He packs power and strategy. His plans in brawling are kind of easy to figure out but, he always have a backup. He likes to pwn ANYONE, plan attacks, listen to music, win, and do diabolical things. His Bakugan is Shadowix. Rainbow: Shadowix's tatic are easy to figure out but power overwhelms it. His power is nothing like the others. He puts tatic and power in one move and you'll be finished. So, be planned and be careful. Infinity: Are next one is Ian. His is just like Bryan, but with power. He puts power in front of everything. He is a bit stubborn, but gets the job done. He puts power in front of good tatics. His tatics are kind of difficult to figure out, though. He likes, brawling, pwning, and planning attacks. His Bakugan is Aquos Contestir. Rainbow: Aquos Contestir is little bit smarter in tatic. He plans before doing. And he packs a punch so be careful. Infinity: Last but not last, is Drew. He is a Ventus brawler. He is just like Bryan, but with more power. His tatics are strong as well. You might have a bit of trouble. He likes to brawl, win, pwn, plan tatics, and listen to music. His Bakugan is Ventus Ziperator. Rainbow: Heheh. Ziperator is my favorite one to brawl, personally. He is good at stratgy and power. You might have some trouble even touching him. So be planned and prepared. Infinity: So.. There you have it! The whole Shadowia gang is strong on both power and tatic. We might have some trouble.. You'll find out soon when the series start! Most likely next week. So, be prepared for anything and everything! Infinity, signing OUT!!!!! Category:Blog posts